101 Reasons
by Rubik of AO3
Summary: What if Carlos de Vil is not how we actually see him? Has he really turned good? What is his motive? Will he use Jane's affections towards him as an advantage? Will Carlos de Vil find 101 Reasons to be good?
1. Chapter 1: Reasons to Worry

**YO! Do you guys remember me?** _ **I highly doubt that**_ **. But I decided on moving my fanfiction from wattpad to here, coz the other site will be where I place originals. Aaaanyways, hope you like it!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is, you ain't seen nothing yet..._

The night was silent - not a sound - Auradon was sleeping and the coronation party was over. As the students of Auradon Prep head to their dorms for some shut-eye, a mysterious figure was walking in the darkness that engulfed a small park.

The figure walks to a lamp post - the only light source - sits down on the bench and admires the scenery. The white-haired figure then stands and takes a short stroll near the pond at the said park. He looks at his reflection. His blood red eyes looked at the pond with a smirk. The figure was plotting something.

He then walks away, on the way to the school. _Carlos de Vil goes back to his dorm._

* * *

The white-haired boy opens the door to his dorm, greeted by his loyal canine companion and four other people.

"It's way past curfew, shouldn't you guys be sleeping?", piped Carlos

"Yep," the purple-haired half fairy replied, "But where were you?"

"U-uh," He stammered, "Taking a stroll in the park,"

"This late? The only thing lit up there is a lamp post," says the blue-haired _fairest of them all_

"Oh come on Evie, the dark is my territory. Mom's closet is way darker, I'm used to it,"

"Y-yeah," stuttered Evie.

"Anyways, thanks so much for your help, all of you, Fairy Godmother and I are so proud of you all!" added the taller brunette, with his golden crown a bit slanted.

"Yeah, yeah, now I guess it's time for us to sleep, right Carlos?" added the son of Jafar, Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, long day ahead,"

"Okay, see you both tomorrow! Good night!" Evie added as herself, Ben and Mal are pushed out of the room.

* * *

 _It was the middle of the night._

Moonlight filtered through the window and the curtains into the now dark room. Both occupants were asleep.

Jay heard a cackle - a soft, yet ominous cackle. A chill went down his spine. He looks at the other side of the room, where the son of Cruella de Vil sleeps, back turned against him, he was sound asleep, the dog behind him was curled into a ball of fur.

The long-haired thief saw nothing weird, and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, on Carlos' side, he was awake, his lips curved into a creepy smile. His eyes were wide open, _they were glowing bright red._


	2. Chapter 2: Reasons to Fall in Love

_**Chapter 2**_

It was early Saturday morning and Carlos didn't want to get up. Probably tired from all the dancing the night before. He tried getting up but gave up immediately after pain shot through his neck and legs, his legs would be jelly by the time he got up. He curled into a sitting position examining the room, the lights were still off and the faint sunlight from the outside was filtering through the windows and curtains. He patted the dog beside him which woke up and licked the boy's face, making him smile. But the smile was immediately broken as he saw the other occupant of the room still dozing off. _Waking him up was a chore._

He quickly looked at the clock at the bedside table, _6:00 AM, wow, early_ , he thought. He tried standing on his wobbly legs, trying to keep his balance but then got the hang of it, he then quickly grabbed his clothes from his closet and threw them on. He went to get the dog for an early morning walk, deciding not to wake the other up since it was a bit too early.

Carlos stepped out of Auradon Prep, into the park. It was still sunrise and a lot of Auradon weren't morning people. As he took Dude out for a walk, he saw a small lady in front of the pond, it was Jane. _Perfect_ the boy thought. He approached the Fairy Goddaughter, careful not to startle her into falling into the pond. Jane stood up and was about to go back to the dorm and almost bumped into Carlos.

"Oh hey!" the boy said as he gave a warm smile.

"C-carlos!" the other stuttered, "t-taking out Dude for a walk this early?"

"Yep!" he nodded, "I never knew you were a morning person,"

"U-uh yeah. I get out here every morning to see the pond. It's really peaceful here this early in the morning." she replied, looking into the boy's eyes, notices something different, "you wear contacts?"

"Contacts?" Carlos replied a bit confused.

"Your eyes are usually dark brown, but today they're red!"

"U-uh... I think?" still confused the the other's statement

"Yeah! I guess I should get going now! See ya!" she goes to Dude and pats him on the head, the dog wags it's tail actively, "you too Dude!" then she left.

As Jane left the park, Carlos' eyes became a brighter red and his lips curved into a smirk.

* * *

Later that day, the four ex-villains, with the addition of Ben, Jane, Doug and Audrey went out to town to hang out at Auradon's infamous library-cafe, managed by former queen Belle herself. The four looked around in awe as the books were carefully placed in the shelves and the other customers just taking the day to unwind, some were reading books intently while some were taking a cup of coffee. The group went to the second floor, which has more books and large windows on some of the walls with sticky notes that have inspirational quotes written on them for decor.

The group sat on the table near the largest window, where they could see the museum nearby. Carlos grabbed a book about famous historical figures, like Miyamoto Musashi, Thomas Edison, Robin Hood, etc. The white haired boy was leaning on the glass window reading intently the book on hand, amazed by Edison's inventions.

On the other side of the table, Evie and Audrey were getting along, they became really close friends during the coronation, after realizing they have so much in common. Evie was looking at the focused Carlos, who was wearing a simple white button up shirt with sleeves up to his elbow, black shorts and red boots.

"Hey, A," Evie said talking to Audrey.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Look at Carlos, I don't understand why girls aren't crawling all over him now, he looks _very_ attractive, especially when he's focused," whispered Evie.

" _O.M.G._ you're right!" squealed the other, "but I do know of a certain someone who has a crush on him" she smirks and nudges Jane's elbow.

Carlos glanced at the girls with a _seriously?_ face, implying that he can hear them. He looks at Jane and smiles at her as the girl's cheeks burn a light pink.

Evie squealed, seeing a bit of chemistry from this unlikely couple.

"Hey, what are you guys squeaking about over there?" Mal interrupted.

"Nothing!" both girls say in perfect unison.

As Carlos returns to his book, Ben and Doug arrive with a few books. Audrey moves away from Evie to make space for Doug and asks Jane to sit next to Carlos, both Evie and Audrey look at her with smiles they usually make when they're shipping people. Mal gives an _Oh-I-get-it-now_ face and joins in with the creepy smiling. Ben sits next to Mal and two empty seats remain.

"Where are Jay and Lonnie?" Carlos pipes

"Probably getting the coffee, you know how they want to do stuff together" Ben replies

Jay and Lonnie finally arrive with a tray of coffee and some food and they lay them on the table. Everybody gets a cup of coffee while Carlos grabs the only cup of milk.

"You don't drink coffee?" Jane asks.

"Nah, it's a bit too strong, I like milk better"

"How about adding milk with coffee? That's what I usually do"

"Tried that before, but it's still a bit bitter, probably because I didn't put enough milk" Carlos laughs a bit.

After that small conversation, they both fell into an awkward silence once again. Carlos returned to reading his book while Jane was sipping a cup of coffee. Carlos was wondering why it fell silent when there are like nine of them, he glances at the others and see everyone - except Jane - pointing playful, yet creepy smiles at them. Jane notices this later and decides to break the silence.

"U-uh...I wanna invite you all to my birthday next week! It's also when my mom passes down the wand!"

"Really?!" Carlos exclaims "That's great!"

"I'm sooo gonna make you both matching outfits" Evie says talking about Carlos and Jane. Both her and Audrey share a smile.

"I can't wait! Is your mom teaching you how to use the wand yet?" Lonnie adds.

"Yep! In fact, I have to go now! Sorry if I have to leave so early, mom got so excited to teach me how to use the wand!" Jane excuses herself and leaves.

Meanwhile Carlos gets all the glares from the others.

"You like her am I right? or am I right?" Jay says

"That's really cute! You both look well together!" Ben adds

Carlos continues reading his book ignoring the other two.

The others finally return to their coffee and chat with each other. Jay, on the other hand, was still silently looking at Carlos' now red eyes in suspicion.

* * *

 **So usually in other fanfics that take place after the movie, Audrey is still the spoiled brat and btch she used to be, actually, in the ending she looks like she finally accepts the villain kids and heck, even dances with Evie during "Set It Off" so, headcanon that she finally moves on about Ben, accepts the VKs and is practically a better person.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reasons to Threaten

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Carlos' POV**_

 _These people are so dumb, I can't believe they could be so easily manipulated!_ I think as I enter the dorm room quietly, I was alone as Jay was out with Lonnie and Dude was with the Fairy Godmother.

I changed into my pajamas and landed on the bed. Thinking about my wretched plan, which came into perfect place. Everyone thought of me as the wimp, the nerd, the innocent guy. I guess my acting was _way too good_.

Jane was dumb enough to fall for me, after just a dance, and thanks to that, my fullproof plan will now unleash all of the Isle into Auradon.

The wand, I need it. I have to steal it somehow, and I will make sure Jane's birthday will be the day everyone regrets to live seeing.

 _Everyone will surely regret bringing me into Auradon._

* * *

The door opened, Jay finally arrived. He greets me with a fistbump as he makes his way to the bathroom. It was 10:00 in the evening and I was still watching this show about a nanny in New York taking care of four kids, one of them looks like me though. Then the show ends and the next one features two blonde twins that look _exactly_ like Mal. _Weird._

Jay walks out of the bathroom with his pajamas on and decides to play video games. We decided to play this game about saving worlds with a key for a sword.

"So," Jay adds, breaking the silence. I look at him in confusion.

"Where did you get those contacts? I never saw you bring them here." _I don't get why people think my eyes are different, I mean my vision has been really fine_.

"Huh? I don't follow?" I reply

"Nevermind" the thief adds. _Seriously?_

I stood up, the game was 1-player only so I decided to do my homework instead of spending time with this brainless brute. I sit on the desk with the books open.

"Dude, homework's a Sunday thing" Jay says

"Yea, but I just felt like doing it" I say as I answer my homework in a breeze. _This is easy. I can probably do this with my eyes closed._

After a few minutes, Jay decides to go to bed, just in time as I finished my stuff. I turned off the lights and jumped on my bed.

"Yo C." Jay says from his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Something's been bothering you, is it girls?"

"Uh, no, I'm perfectly fine,"

"I can tell you've gotten a crush on Jane since the coronation. Trust me, the feeling is mutual between the two of you." Jay adds.

"U-uh…" I say, pretending to stutter.

"I'm right am I?! You do have a crush on her!" he exclaims.

"Sshhh, cut it down or the neighboring dorm will find out!" I add, this was perfect, I have to let everyone think I have some sort of thing for Jane.

Jay makes kissy faces, I can clearly see him through the dark.

"Anyways, I could help you."

"I think I'll pass," I gulp.

"W-wha-? Why?"

"Nothing, now go to sleep, I have things to do tomorrow!" I demand.

"Yeah, like taking Jane out on a dorky date, pfft!"

"Cut it out." I say in a monotone voice, he quiets down, and he's sound asleep, _ugh, he's snoring._

I finally take my well-deserved shut-eye. Though I'm asleep, my mind is wide awake. Now tomorrow is when Jay starts teasing me about Jane and everyone on school soon will. I still have to come up with a date tomorrow. Oh well, I guess I could sleep now.

* * *

 **I'm making this at like 11:00 in the evening and I have exams tomorrow. Haha. I hope you like Carlos' change of character in this chapter. What will he do? Will he succeed? What happened?**


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons to Panic

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Jane's POV**_

I look at the little mess I made…well it's not really little. Changing a pumpkin into a carriage is hard ok?! Everytime I try to turn _one pumpkin_ into a carriage, it splatters into a gross orange juice, with a few pumpkin seeds to top it off, it's like _HowToBasic_ came by here and trashed the place. The room I was in, with my mother, was at a classroom by the dorm building, the chairs and desks were pushed back, leaving us with a big space to test the wand. However, the front desks weren't spared off the splatter of pumpkin innards.

"I can't do this!" those words sputter out of my mouth as I look at this yellow-orange madness.

"Jane! You can't give up. When I was your age, I had the same problem too. Time will come and you will get used to it!" Mom says with her kind-hearted smile, encouraging me. _I really need it._

Mom then shows me a furry figure that seems familiar. I took a good look at the furry figure and notice that it's Dude!

"Maybe you could do this right, try turning Dude into a handsome footman." I grimaced at my mother's statement, remembering all the pumpkin guts that flew around the room. "Don't worry, just don't think of exploding things so Dude won't…you know…explode."

"B-but why Dude?" I asked, "Isn't he supposed to be with Carlos?"

"I asked Carlos if I could borrow Dude since last night."

"Oh dear" I said, nearly fainting in terror of splattering…pumpkins.

"Go on now child. Remember, just think of a handsome footman that is about to escort Cindrella to a ball"

I gulped. Well, here goes nothing. I just hope I do this right, Dude's life is on the line here, and so is my friendship with Carlos. It's do or die.

I point the wand at Dude, who is at the center of the now clean room, mom cleaned up the pumpkin chaos using the wand beforehand. Okay, take deep breaths. Calm down Jane, think of the man of your dreams, dream of that guy whose welcoming smile would shoot through your heart.

 _Bibidi-bobidi-boo._

I cover my eyes, just in case, and I take a peek at Dude who is now- wait, where is Dude? All I see is- oh yeah, I turned the dog into a human hottie.

The guy in front looked like the same age as me, slender, fair skinned, and wait - freckles?! I look at the guys face, his freckled face. _Oh dear._ He was scratching his dark brown hair that matched his deep brown eyes, that had a look of confusion, his other hand was inside a pocket of his black and white jacket. He looked exactly like- _Carlos._

 _Oh dear, I turned Dude into a brunette Carlos._

I turned to mother, who was jaw-dropped. She went to me and whispered.

"Jane, by any chance, are you in love?" she asks in a somewhat similar manner as Audrey and Evie did yesterday at the lib-café. "I'm so proud of you!"

I still stand staring at Dude, who now was basically a brunette twin of his master.

"Uhh…Jane? Where am I? Oh, hello there Fairy Godmother!" He then greets my mother and mother smiles back, "How's Dude?" _you are Dude,_ wait, this is an exact carbon copy of Carlos, minus the hair, but by the way he speaks, and how tired-looking this guy is, I'm certain this is not Dude.

"Dude is fine Carlos, I sent him to the daycare to play with the other puppies! He looked so happy!" _great excuse mom!_

"Oh, ok…I think I have to go now, I have some stuff Jay asked me to do, bye!" and with that he leaves. WAIT HE LEFT, WHAT IF THE REAL CARLOS SEES HIM.

"MOM! WHAT IF THE REAL CARLOS SEES HIM." I started to panic. "MOM WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"Calm down Jane!"

"C-can't you turn him back to Dude?" I stutter

"I can't! I'm not the one who cast the spell on him, and you can't handle a reverse spell yet! Our only option is to make sure Carlos doesn't see Carlos before midnight!" mother replies.

"Why midnight?!"

"Because that's when the magic wears off!"

"It's early in the morning! How can I keep both Carloses away from each other?! If Carlos finds out that Dude is basically him, he'll flip!"

"I don't really know, I'm so sorry Jane, but I guess you have to do this on your own, I'll take the wand and look for an easier reverse spell, if there is any."

"Thank you sooo much mother!" I hand her the wand.

"Good luck!" mother says as a scurry of the classroom, panicking.

 _What have I gotten myself into?!_

* * *

 **Oh dear Jane, what have you gotten yourself into? Aaaaaaaaaaanyways, more Jane this chapter, we'll get double Carlos next!**

 **So yeah, about evil Carlos, he has a big impact on the story, the precious cinnamon roll. So you're going to have to stick to it until the good stuff, I promise, it will turn out good, I have the ending all in my head already. Hope you like 101 Reasons! And thanks for the support so far! There are exactly 500 views as I'm making this, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT thanks so much! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reasons to Collect

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Carlos' POV**_

So Jay got me a new phone, I don't know where he got this, but it looked clean and new, it was a rose gold iPhone with a case that had red, white and black spots _wicked_.

Tents were set up by the school to prepare for Spirit Day on Tuesday, I decided to go to Mal's tent to show off the new phone, but in reality, I'm trying to get something. I finally see Mal's tent, Jordan storming off with her lamp and Ben stepping in, just as I get in, nobody seems to be here _perfect_. I take a good look at the room, making sure there are no hidden cameras, Mal likes her secrets. The coast is clear and I finally found what I'm looking for, Mal's Spellbook. I snatch it and run away back to the dorm.

As I enter, Jay was nowhere in sight. So I open up Mal's Spellbook to a page that says, _How to freeze everyone._ Maleficent did this in the coronation, and I thought it would be handy to know how to do this by the time I get the wand. The book says:

 _How to do the spell if you are not Maleficent:_

 _You will need:_

 _One: The Shell that has stolen a Maiden's voice._

 _Two: A whisker from an old clock._

 _Three: A chunk of ice made by a queen._

 _Four: A gem from the Dwarven mines._

 _Five: Brown hair from someone similar yet different._

Whew, at least there are instructions if you're not Maleficent, now, I go to Jay's side of the room and open his closet to look for the first item: Ursula's Necklace. I heard Jay got it from Mal on the day Evie arrived at Dragon Hall, apparently Mal got this from Ursula from when she was distracted, the old sea hag is pretty careless.

I rummage the already messy closet and finally see the item, this is pretty dangerous to be lying around in some closet here in Auradon, I grab the necklace and hide it in the false bottom of my desk's drawer, where I keep stuff I've stolen, so it won't get lost. The materials needed were pretty easy to remember, so I hid Mal's Spellbook in there too for safe keeping.

* * *

I was passing by some of the tents when I saw Doug unpacking a package from his uncles, the Seven Dwarfs. I step in his tent and…

"Woah, that's awesome! Is that from the mines your dad works in?" I say, Doug was a bit surprised by my direct approach.

"Oh hey Carlos-" he said still a bit surprised, he gets easily scared "Yep, Dad sent me this package, but most of it is junk, the only things I actually keep here are the gems."

"The gems look amazing" I reply as I picked up a ruby, "Hey can I have this one? I suddenly had this thing for gemstones and stuff like that."

"I guess you can have it, there are still more gems here so I won't bother giving one" Doug says as he finally faces me, he looks confused "Didn't you dye your hair brown earlier? Since when did it get white again?"

 _Me? Dyeing my hair brown? No way, I'd kill to have this natural white hair_ "Never would I dye my hair" I reply "Anyway, thanks for the ruby! I'm off!"

"O-okay sure…" stuttered the still confused Doug as I leave the tent. I hid the ruby in my bag before someone has the idea of stealing it.

I know I won't have a chance to get all the ingredients for the spell immediately, the ice is probably supposed to be from Queen Elsa and she's all the way in Arandelle, the whisker from the old clock is obviously from Sir Cogsworth and I probably won't be seeing him 'til tomorrow at class. The fifth item, I have no idea where I'm getting.

* * *

So after I kept the ruby in the hidden drawer, I decided to stroll around and set up this surprise date with Jane. I was headed to the venue until I see some student passing by, one of them, Chad, approached me and said…

"Hey, mutt. Decided to keep the white hair eh? You don't look good with any color!" Chad then laughs and he and his gang leave, Chad hitting his shoulder on mine, man what a dick. But what interested me more was what he said, I pass by more students some of them said I did the right choice keeping the white hair and some saying I looked better brunette, I honestly didn't know what they were talking about until I saw a familiar face, he had freckles, black, white and red clothing, I realize I'm looking at myself, but a brunette version.

I stand in front of myself, literally, his jaw dropped, mine did too, we had the same clothes, face, freckles and bag EVERYTHING except for the hair, I don't know why, but yeah.

"Who are you? And why do you look like me?" I asked the impostor.

"I was asking the same question red-eye, are you imitating me?" replied the other.

"N-no, but why do you have brown hair?"

"OH NO" both of us hear another person between us, it was Jane.

* * *

 **UH-OH**

 **So yea, I tied in some Wicked World, and yes, Freddie is gonna be in the next chapter. The fic will only follow until Wicked World episode 12, so the Neon Lights Party in this fic and the actual canon are gonna be different.**

 **I hope you guys like the fic so far! I have a bit of inspiration loss and I'm not even sure if I did this Chapter right, anyways, thanks for the 888 views!**

 **Oh yeah, and Chad is still a dick here.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reasons to Being Doubled

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Carlos POV**_

"So you're telling me, I'm Dude?" said the impostor, who is apparently Dude. Well, this is very awkward. At least I know where Dude went. But still, brown hair? Come to think of it…I do look good when brunette. Yeah, it matches my eyes well…nah, I'd want to be unique.

"Yes, andIaccidentallyturnedyouintoCarlosinsteadofsomehandsomefootman," Jane mumbled. Wait what?

"Jane slow down, we can't understand a word you say," I said as Jane started to breathe normally.

"I accidentally turned Dude into Carlos instead of some handsome footman," Jane said with her eyes closed. Really? I wonder how. Oh, the wand. I smirk.

"Any idea how he returns to be Dude?" I ask.

"When the clock strikes 12" Jane stutters. _She's really cute._

Ugh, my head hurts. The pain is too much. I slowly lean to Dude and I pass out.

Where am I? Oh yeah, I passed out. I wake up to the sound of the door opening. It's Dude, well…I really can't call him Dude now, he's technically transformed into another me, mind and body so I guess I'll call him brunette for now.

The brunette carries a few food into the room. Well, this is weird. My own self, taking care of me.

"Oh, you're awake," the brunette realizes, "Here, drink this," brunette hands me a glass of water and headache medicine, I take the medicine and the water and did as he told.

The other me sits in front of the desk, I sit up and notice I'm wearing different clothes, did he change them while I was out?

"Yo, what're you doing?" I ask.

"You're homework," he replied. But I already did it.

"There are some parts here that you did wrong, like here, in no. 4: Prove that, If n is an odd integer, then 5n2+11 is an even integer. Since n is an odd integer, it immediately means that n=2k+1 where k is an integer. Hence, if we substitute n with 2k+1, 2k+1 would be squared into 2k2+2k+1, now we multiply 5 into the equation and add the 11, the result would be 10k2+20k+16, we can then factor out 2 through factoring since the numbers for the equation are divisible by two which would result in 2(5k2+10k+8), finally, if we let x = 5k2+10k+8, then the answer would be 2x, Hence, 5n2+11 is an even integer, because if we substitute x with any integer, the product would always be even. Also, no 6 is a Tautology,"

"Wait, really?" I stand up to look at the homework on the desk. Wow I did get them wrong.

"Has something been bothering you? I know what I'm like when I have a problem,"

"Nothing, actually," I reply.

"You're lying," Really? How'd he know? Oh right, he's me. This Carlos, he doesn't have a speck of evil in him. I think he's from a universe where I'm not masquerading as a good guy. There's something about this Carlos that's different from me, aside from the hair. I don't really know though. What I do know is, I have to change topic immediately so I wouldn't explain to him, this Carlos doesn't seem to be evil.

"How'd you feel finding out you're Dude?" I ask.

"Nothing really. I think that this place I'm in is a universe separate from mine, and that the Mal or Jane from my universe turned me into Dude. So my theory is that both of us, me and your Dude, switched places,"

"I was thinking the same thing,"

"Well, we are the same person," he laughs. Thankfully, he forgot about me lying.

A moment of awkward silence ensues. I sit in the bed, playing with the hem of the sleeveless shirt I'm wearing.

"Was your hair always brown?"

"Were your eyes always red?"

We both asked in unison.

"I'll answer first," brunette suggests, "No, it wasn't. I guess this is just an effect of me and Dude swapping places, I'll bet your Dude over in my world is white,"

"My turn, I never noticed that my eyes turn red, all of a sudden, everyone has concluded that I use contact lenses when in reality I don't,"

Another awkward silence which was soon interrupted by footsteps coming from the outside, it was the others.

"Quick, before they get in-"

"On it," brunette smiles and sprints to the bathroom. Yep, even though he isn't evil, we still think alike.

I quickly sit in front of the desk, pretending to do my homework.

The door opened and Jay stepped in, followed by Audrey, Mal, Evie, Ben and … Freddy? Wait, how did _she_ get here?!

"Yo, C," Jay greets. "Hey," I reply.

Freddy whistles, "Carlos, just because you moved to Auradon and became healthier, doesn't mean you can walk around showing off your muscles! You could beat Gaston with that!" Freddy says, talking about my bare arms.

"How did you get here?!", I feigned shock.

"Long story," Classic Freddy.

"Well, it seems that Miss Facilier isn't fond of me wearing a sleeveless shirt, I'll go do a quick change," I announce as I walk to the bathroom.

"That was a joke!" Freddy protested. I know how much she loves muscles.

As I close the door, the brunette gets ready, "You know what to do," I smirk.

"Can't wait to see their reaction, just peek through the keyhole," He says as he marches to exit the bathroom.

As he closes the door, I peek through the key hole, the view's pretty good, no one's blocking the door so I can see pretty clearly.

"Done!" the brunette says, everyone looked flabbergasted.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE THE TIME TO DYE?! Your hair was white a few seconds ago!" Audrey speaks up in shock.

Evie stood and held brunette's head, examining his hair, "Nope! Not extensions either!"

"Ow, Evie, that hurts," brunette grimaces as Evie pulls his hair.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOUR WHITE HAIR WAS MAGNIFICENT!" Evie screams hysterically shaking brunette's head back and forth, that has got to hurt.

"I think he looks good with brown hair, it matches his deep brown eyes," Ben added, Mal nods in agreement.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE WHITE HAIRED CARLOS?!" Evie and Audrey scream hysterically.

The main door to the room suddenly burst open. Jane entered carrying the wand.

"DUDE?! WHERE DID CARLOS GO?!" Jane yelled. Pointing the wand to brunette.

I open the bathroom door and lean on the doorway, smirking, "I'm over here, where did you go?"

Evie and Audrey looked at me and brunette and suddenly both passed out. Everybody kept on their flabbergasted faces.

Man, have we got a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Yo! I have returned! Sorry for the long absence-/slapped.**

 **I have been taken hostage by the Dino Charge fandom but I'm back in action!**

 **Sorry for all the math stuff, but did you guys like the little switcheroo Carlos and Carlos did? Thanks for being patient and reading 101 Reasons!**


	7. Chapter 7: Reasons to Say Yes

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Carlos POV**_

After bringing Evie and Audrey back to life, and explaining the whole situation to everyone, the rest of the guys left the room. Jay was tasked to tour Freddy around the campus while Mal and Evie went to Jordan and Lonnie to help Lonnie with her dance. Ben had other kingly duties so he's out for now.

Jane, Brunette and I were left in the room.

"It seems like both of you have grown attached to each other," Jane shyly stated.

Brunette and I smirked, "Of course, we're the same person," both of us replied in unison.

"I still haven't found a way to reverse this, so I guess we'll have to wait 'til midnight," I looked at the clock, _3:00 PM._

"I have to go, I have to check on the cheerleaders for Spirit Day," Jane smiled and exited the room.

Brunette lied down on the bed while I was sitting on the floor repairing the Broomba.

"Remember the time we punched a hole in the dome?" brunette spoke up. Ahh, memories.

"How could I forget? Evie still remembers as well, that also made us go to get the Dragon's Eye,"

"Oh yeah! Malficent's scepter! That was the adventure of a lifetime, even if we spent almost every hour being squished by Mal, Evie and Jay,"

We retold the story of how we went to the Isle of the Doomed to get to the Forbidden Fortress to retrieve the Dragon's Eye. _3:30 PM._

"What do you think would happen if Ben brought Reza here?" brunette asked.

"That nutcase? I hope not, I'd have to give Ben specific reasons not to put him here," I replied, "Ditto," brunette added.

"But even if Reza came here and made our lives trashier, I think we can handle. I mean, hello? We ventured through Forbidden Fortress and Auradon has had a great effect on us, we've learned to stand for ourselves and shaped us into stronger versions of our older selves. We aren't malnourished slaves to that harpy for a mother anymore," Brunette adds.

 _Don't forget the task at hand, dimwit._ My head ached, but this time, it was much more bearable than the previous one. _The fifth item is right in front of you._

The fifth item? If I can remember, _brown hair from someone similar, yet different._ Similar yet different…brown hair… that's it! Brunette's hair is the fifth item!

I grabbed a puller(the one used to pluck out strands of white hair) and took the seat next to my bed where brunette lay.

"I think I'm seeing a silvery strand, stay put, I'll try to get it," I plucked out a strand of brunette's hair and quickly placed it in the small plastic ziplock that was there on the bedside table.

"Let me see," brunette requested, "I think I dropped it," I replied.

"Oh well," brunette sits up and looks at my eyes, "They're red again, your eyes, they were brown earlier,"

I look in the mirror and for the first time, I saw my red eyes. _Bloody red, soul-less eyes._

"Mom's eyes are usually red when she's provoked right? Maybe it's an inherited trait," brunette said.

"Maybe," I shrug. _4:00 PM._

"Hey, Carlos," I ask, "Yes, Carlos?" he replies.

"I need your help,"

 _ **Jane POV**_

After another practice with the wand mom told me to take a break. Even if the use of magic was discouraged, it's still important for the heiress/heir to the wand to learn in case the kingdom needs it as a last resort.

Jordan called me and the other girls to help plan a party later.

"Hey Jane!" Audrey called.

"Carlos wanted to see you, he said he'll be waiting at Belle's Books second floor.

"But what about-"

"Jordan postponed the meeting, this is really urgent!" Audrey then proceeds to drag me to Belle's Books.

"Audrey, is this really necessary?" I protested as Audrey escorts me through the café while I'm blindfolded.

She takes off the blindfold and I see that the second floor of Belle's Books has been turned into a much more beautiful single-table room. It was beautifully decorated, and I can see that Mal had helped in this.

I look at the person on the other side of the table. Carlos, in a white button up with folded sleeves, black shorts, his usual brown combat boots and a red rose on the breast pocket.

The room was filled with more post-it notes, balloons, a few roses and pumpkins( _yes_ ) and the lights were a bit dimly lit to add that romantic feel. Also the table had a red scented candle. _It smells like roses._

Carlos smiled at me with his red eyes, "Have a seat," he pulls the seat in front of me allowing me to sit. Carlos then proceeds to sit on the other side of the small circular table.

"So…did you like it?" Carlos inquires.

"Yes, yes I did," I smile.

An awkward silence ensues.

"Sorry about the mix-up today, you know…the Dude problem," I apologize.

"Nah, it's fine. I actually had a fun time with him," Carlos smiles.

Dude-Carlos then arrives, wearing the clothes Carlos wore during the coronation, carrying a tray with one slice of chocolate cake, a slice of pumpkin pie, and two glasses of choco berry milkshakes, "For the two lovebirds" he smirks. I blush. It's weird, seeing two Carloses, albeit one is brunette.

Dude-Carlos fist-bumps with Carlos then goes down the stairs, "I thought you were into pumpkin pie so, I hope you like it!" he _nailed it_ with the pumpkin pie. Audrey probably suggested.

"Are you kidding? I love pumpkin pie!"

"Really?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah!"

"I'm glad I nailed it!"

Another awkward silence ensues.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not really good with keeping long conversations without making them awkward," Carlos says, he looks pretty nervous.

"It's ok! Me too, actually," I smile awkwardly, "So…any bands you like?"

"The Girl and the Dreamcatcher and Dresses are slowly filling up my phone's playlist. Add in a little bit of Roger Radcliffe though, his songs are really catchy not gonna lie," Carlos replies.

"Ironic!" I laugh.

"On the isle, I hum 'Cruella de Vil' while doing chores, so Cruella can hear me from her room and she gets annoyed by that song _very_ easily," He smirks, "So…what about you? Any bands you're into?"

I blush, and my mouth sputters out this sentence, "I-I'm K-Pop trash," I then proceed to hide my face as red as Carlos' eyes with my hands.

"What are you worrying about?" He asks, "K-Pop is pretty famous now,"

"Most of the boys I know think it's gay,"

"I'm part of the few who don't," He returns, "It isn't my type of music, I'll give you that, but I think the songs are still great and to be honest, they don't really sound gay," He drinks his milkshake, "They're just doing their job really, and entertaining their precious fans,"

"What's your first impression about me?" Carlos asked.

"Uh…I honestly thought you were the hottest but the most intimidating out of all of them, well…next to Mal,"

"And here I thought I had a baby face," Carlos laughed.

"Because really, the first time I saw you was in Goodness Class remember? When I had to give my mom some papers to sign?" Carlos nodded, "You were glaring at me and had a _why do you even exist?_ look on your face," I added.

"Wait…really?" He laughed.

The conversation went on and on. I learned a lot about him, it turns out, back in the isle, he and the other three went to search Maleficent's scepter and that's when they got close, and that happened the day before they were brought to Auradon! Carlos can bite his toe nails(he doesn't really do it that much though), he threw a party at the Hell Hall because Mal forced him to do so she could lock Evie in Cruella's fur closet where there are many bear traps, etc.

He actually is a victim of domestic abuse. His mother treats him as a slave instead of as a son, if he fails a task, he either gets a beating or is locked in the bear trap-filled heck of a closet, his only bed is a lumpy mattress! It makes me want to hug him tightly, he's been through so much and is still standing strong…and that's really admirable.

"Jane, I like you from the day I saw you. You're beautiful and a nice person deep on the inside. You don't have to care about external looks, heck, I don't even understand why Snow White made a big deal about your hair when you have the exact same hair style! What I'm saying is, Jane, I like you for who you are," He holds my hand, "Jane, I like you, will you be my girlfriend?" He looks at me eye-to-eye, his eyes and their deep chocolate color.

I can't believe this is happening. I like Carlos, and he likes me the same way, he loves me for who I am and not about what I am on the outside. I too, despite his villainous roots love him because he is a sincere, kind-hearted soul who doesn't deserve to live in that wretched Isle.

"Y-yes!" is the only word I could sputter out, despite all the things I wanted to say.

Carlos pumps a fist in the air, celebrating. He hugs me in happiness, I blush and hug him back. He holds my hand and we walk down the stairs, leaving the well-decorated second floor of Belle's Books.

When we got down, we opened the door that led to the first floor and was surprised by the party poppers and the supportive friends that waited for us.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit long. But hey! The lovebirds are officially together! Or are they? Has anybody guessed what triggers Carlos' red eyes? If you have leave it in the reviews! I love reading theories!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reasons to Discover

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Carlos POV**_

 _5:30 PM_

"Hurray for the newlyweds!" Mal announced as Evie nudges her elbow laughing.

"Congrats bro," brunette fist-bumps. Jay and the others greeted me and Jane. I looked into Jane's eyes, I think I can be happy with her. _I feel a slight pulse of pain in my head, similar to the one I experienced earlier while talking with brunette._

Our moment was broken when someone approached us, the person I was last expecting to be here, Chad.

"Jane is a sister to me, you better take care of her or else, capishe?" He threatens.

"I will," I smirk. Chad smiles, "Congrats," He then goes to Audrey.

"We should give you two lovebirds some alone-time, see you tomorrow at the lamp, 'kay Jane?" Jordan winks.

"We'll be at the dorm okay?" brunette and Jay announce.

"We should get going too, we have to show Freddie the food here in Auradon," Audrey says as she goes out the store with Freddie, Mal and Evie.

Before they left, Freddie comes up to us, "Make sure to keep it PG okay?" Freddie laughs as she runs out the café.

 _Later, 6:00 PM_

I pull Jane away and we go to the park, the same park we talked yesterday morning. We sit in the bench nearest to the pond.

I look back to Jane, "The pond's really beautiful, right?"

"Yes it is," She leans her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Jane,"

"No, thank _you_ for loving me for who I am, I appreciate it,"

We both smile, look into each other's eyes and share a chaste kiss.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go," brunette smiles. I look at the clock, _11:58 PM._

I hugged brunette as he was about to depart, "Thanks for everything, me,"

"No problem,"

Brunette starts glowing, "I should be going now, well," he looks at me and Jay, then his eyes went shocked, "I think I figured it out! Carlos! You're red eyes are-" he was turned back into Dude.

Jay and I shared a confused look, "What was he about to say?"

I shrug, it was something about my red eyes. Dude runs up to me and curls into a ball by my feet. I squat on the floor and brush my hand through his fur.

Too bad, he was so close too. So close to telling Jay about my evil little secret.

 _It was the dead of night in the Isle of the Lost. As I was in my tree house, my lab to be precise, a dusty old crow landed on the hole on the roof, it was Diablo. The crow makes a soft cawing sound so it could capture my attention. I look up at it, then it drops a small, slightly crumpled, slightly burned piece of paper. I take it and read it._

 _Meet me at the Bargain Castle, there are things that need explaining_

 _Evil lives,_

 _Maleficent_

 _I gulped, what did I do? I look back up at the crow and it signals me to get going. Cruella's asleep, so I'm free to go. The streets of the Isle were deserted. Now that Maleficent had her scepter, everyone feared her more and no one dared to go out at night, even Jay. I run on top of the roofs of the pitiful houses that littered the main 'town', not bothering if I woke up any sleeping islander or not. I was atop Reza's house, I smirked and stomped on the steel roof as strong as I can, making a loud - wait, loud is an understatement - deafening pang. I hear Reza screaming at the top of his lungs in shock, then I run before I get spotted._

 _At last, I ended up at Bargain Castle, I slip in the nearest open window, Mal's room, I exit the door to the living room as quick as I can so as not to wake up the sleeping half-dragon. I enter the main living hall._

" _Welcome, de Vil," I hear Maleficent purr, she gets up her long-back recliner and flashes her green eyes at me, holding the Dragon's Eye._

" _Come," she escorts me into a door hidden behind the rusty old fridge, I don't think Mal knows about this. The door leads us to a long, spiral staircase, it takes us deeper down Bargain Castle, underground, beneath the rental home._

 _After the winding stairs, we are in a small, circular room, not too cramped, but not too spacey either. The rooms walls were replaced with looming bookshelves, with books of many dark, eerie colors. The room had two Victorian chairs that had faded, worn, purple cushions with an old-ish coffee table that had a lamp on it, which gave the room it's only, dim, light source, beneath was a rugged purple carpet that looked very old and worn down. I'd have to admit, this place is cozy._

 _Maleficent signaled me to sit._

" _I usually come here at night to recount the various tales of the kingdoms I have cursed. Be grateful, even Mal doesn't know about this,"_

 _Silence._

" _Mal has disappointed me once again, but alas, evil lives. You," she points at me, "You, Carlos, shall help me," I gulp._

" _Why me?" I ask._

" _When Mal touched this scepter earlier, did you feel a surge of…magic?"_

 _I nod._

" _Then that surge you felt was a spell that is activated when a dragon, even a half, awakens the scepter. This surge is a wave of evil energy that turns the most innocent, into a despicable mastermind,"_

 _I gulp once more._

" _Since there is no magic on this wretched rock, the effect will happen a week after you step out of the Isle," she stands up turning her back._

" _You are not the first to fall victim for this," she pauses, "Before I was uninvited by that cursed Princess Aurora's christening, I decided to fully retire from being evil, and become a 'good fairy', I placed the eye in it's slumber, and settled down with a man, Mal's father, a human, a kind-hearted human,"_

" _What happened?" I stuttered._

" _After not being invited to that christening, I fell in rage and awakened the scepter once more, the man, my husband, was affected by this surge and was turned evil. Actually it was him who devised the plan to put Aurora into sleep once she pricks her finger on a spindle's needle on her sixteenth birthday, the story went on and we were both placed on this slice of land, along with the other villains,"_

" _Where is he now?"_

" _Even if the barrier prevented magic, it does not nullify any effect that was done before the dome was up, so both of us, a duo, frightened the islanders, and I was pregnant with our child, Mal. We enjoyed tearing up the lives of many people, until one day, I spotted him, with a different woman. A woman that was willing to fall from her villainous roots and kissed my husband, it was true love's kiss," Maleficent narrated, I felt a chill run down my spine._

" _Where is she now?" I ask once more._

" _Dead," I gulp again, "I killed her, along with my weak husband,"_

 _I was frightened by that story. So that's why Maleficent called Mal her 'father's daughter' instead of her own child._

" _Back to the task at hand. Tomorrow, you, along with Mal, Evie and Jay will be brought to Auradon, as decreed by Prince Benjamin who will soon take the throne, your parents have been informed on this already, your task is to take Fairy Godmother's wand and free us from this rock. If that plan fails…"_

 _She looks at me, green eyes flashing._

" _You will step in, gain Fairy Godmother's or perhaps her child's trust and steal the wand yourself,"_

 _I sit still. She cups my chin, green eyes flashing once more, "You're a smart boy, right de Vil?"_

 _I nod._

" _Do not fail me,"_

"Hello? Earth to Carlos?" Jay snaps a finger in front of my face, "Hey!"

I was back from my stupor, Jay flashes a worried face.

"Jeez, you're always like this when you're with Dude,"

"O-oh…"

"You should get some rest, you'd need it, you wouldn't be wanting to spend your first official day with your girlfriend asleep like that!" Jay scolds.

"T-thanks Jay," I carry Dude and lie on my bed, "I'm turning off the lights," Jay announces as he switches off the lights.

It was silent.

"Jay?" I ask.

"Yes?" He replies.

"Do you think Maleficent will come back and…you know, spread all evil on the land?"

"I don't think so, she's back on the Isle now, she won't bother us anymore," Jay said.

"Thanks…" I say as I drift to sleep.

"Good night Carlos," Jay says, then he falls to sleep.

 **The story of evil Carlos revealed! Did you like it? I hope you did!**

 **Anywho, Chad acts like a overprotective older brother to Jane, coz I really think these two should have some kind of connection or something.**

 **I hope you liked the backstory I gave about Mal's father! I was really inspired to make this as soon as I possibly can.**

 **Thank you for reading 101 Reasons!**


End file.
